


Nunca é tarde para ser feliz

by DanimelGrid



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanimelGrid/pseuds/DanimelGrid
Summary: Numa noite chuvosa, Afrodite reflete no quanto sua vida mudou após sua volta à vida depois da queda de Hades, e de como o amor preencheu o vazio que ainda insistia em permanecer no seu coração.
Relationships: Miho/Pisces Aphrodite





	Nunca é tarde para ser feliz

Chovia bastante naquela tarde de outono, e de onde estava, o formoso Cavaleiro de Peixes observava os grossos pingos de água descerem do céu carregado de cinzentas nuvens, e este cenário aparentemente comum, o levou à tempos longínquos… mas exatamente há dez anos atrás, onde em um dia igual à este, ele, juntamente com seus companheiros caídos na Guerra Santa contra Hades, ressuscitaram de seus eternos descansos para ganharem uma nova oportunidade… uma nova chance para recomeçarem suas vidas…

Recordou-se de como, naquela ocasião, as gotas d’água gélidas tocavam sua alva pele no momento em que inspirou o tão necessário oxigênio, e de como este simples ato lhe pareceu doloroso, devido ao tempo em que ficaram sobre o escrutínio da morte. A dor também lhe tomava os ossos e os músculos, sentindo-se terrivelmente débil, a ponto de tentar em vão se pôr de pé, sendo que só logrou sentar-se de qualquer maneira em seu caixão de madeira maciça porque ela o ajudou… sua jovem, porém preciosa deusa, que encharcada por conta da chuva que insistia em cair, lhe sorriu complacida, acariciando sua belíssima face em seguida, querendo assim transmitir a tranquilidade que ele, como um recém chegado do além túmulo precisava.

“ - Não tema, meu valoroso Cavaleiro. Está entre nós outra vez. - afaga a mão do azulado amavelmente.

\- C-como? - titubeia sem nada entender - Não é possível…

Ela sorri ante o semblante confuso do rapaz, e responde com a voz amena.

\- Sei que esta situação parece improvável, mas, muita coisa aconteceu nesse espaço de tempo em que estiveram mortos, porém, alguém especial me devia um favor, e por isso todos os que pereceram, desde a Batalha das 12 Casas, até meu embate final com Hades, puderam enfim reviver. - a lilás mira de relance para um homem alto, possuidor de longos e repicados cabelos prateados, que se encontrava há alguns passos dela, e acenou pra ele, o que fez Afrodite concluir que tal pessoa, provavelmente um deus, era a responsável pela dádiva concedida à si em voltar a respirar.

\- Eu… não sou digno de tal benesse. - envergonhado, o pisciano desvia seu olhar, pois não poderia encarar Atena depois de tudo que fez contra a mesma - Fui um pulha, um maldito mercenário e desgraçado que ousou afrontá-la e levantar minhas mãos contra ti, sendo que meu dever, acima de tudo, era protegê-la… - lágrimas rolam pela nívea tez do guerreiro, que demonstrava em seu gesto todo o arrependimento por seu passado inglório - Não mereço seu perdão…

\- Não chore Afrodite de Peixes. - fala num misto de firmeza e candura - O que passou não mais importa, pois o sentido de justiça de muitos, e não somente o seu, foi deturpado pela face mais sombria de Saga de Gêmeos, que manipulou, iludiu e ludibriou quase todos ao seu redor. Portanto, não tem porque carregar em si esse fardo tão árduo.

\- O falso Patriarca era mau, porém isso não me exime de culpa. - foi honesto com a divina jovem - Corroborei para que o Santuário virasse um antro tenebroso, com leis desumanas e sanguinárias, e tudo isso porque acreditei que a beleza da justiça estava presente na força que Saga exercia... em seu pulso firme e em sua determinação.

Não logra êxito em segurar seu mais sofrido pranto, e nesse ensejo é amparado por Saori, que o abraça com pureza de espírito, acariciando os sedosos cabelos de seu pesaroso Cavaleiro, falando à ele as sábias palavras que vinha do fundo de seu bondoso coração.

\- Por mais que relute, quero que saiba que tem meu genuíno perdão, e que se está aqui, entre nós mais uma vez, é porque ao derrubar o Muro das Lamentações junto com seus prestimosos companheiros Dourados, foi redimido de seus pecados, e sendo assim, está livre para viver sua vida e ser de fato feliz, tanto aqui em meus domínios, ou no mundo exterior se assim o desejar.

\- Jamais a abandonarei Atena… - com o dorso da mão enxuga seu molhado rosto, e dá um meio sorriso à aludida - Prometo que serei o mais fiel guerreiro de seu exército, que nunca mais ousarei me rebelar contra ti. Mas… - mira ao seu redor e constata que vários de seus pares Dourados voltavam a vida, do mesmo modo que ele mesmo há alguns minutos atrás, e cabisbaixo, desabafa à divindade - Acredito que ser feliz é algo impossível para mim…”

E com essa sentença que acreditava ser quase que absoluta, Afrodite retorna de suas lembranças, e leva as mãos à morna água da jacuzzi em que estava deitado, jogando o líquido em seu choroso rosto, pois era inevitável entristecer-se diante de tão angustiantes recordações. Aprumando-se na sofisticada banheira, o sueco estica seu braço, cuja espuma da água perfumada o envolvia como um todo, pegando no deck amadeirado desta uma finíssima taça com vinho tinto, que levou às sua sensíveis narinas sem delongas, e aspirou o adocicado aroma daquela safra caríssima e única, degustando a mesma em pequenos sorvos logo em seguida.

\- Ahhhhhhh…

Sussurrou ao sentir o delicioso sabor daquela sensacional bebida, e depois de mais alguns poucos goles, colocou o objeto onde outrora estava, voltando a mirar pelo pequeno basculante de seu banheiro a agora tempestade que se formava do lado de fora.

Mais uma vez pegou-se melancólico, tristonho ao viajar novamente por seus dias pós-ressurreição, dias estes em que de seu Templo via Saori sendo paparicada pelos quatro bronzeados mais chegados à ela, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga e Shun, e uma pontinha de ressentimento afligia seu peito, pois em sua mente, era ele quem deveria estar ali a atender os anseios de sua deusa, porém, não tinha valor para tal… sentia-se indigno, torpe, abjeto, infame…

Aproximar-se de Saori tornou-se algo impraticável, distante, e era dessa maneira que passou a portar-se ao longo dos anos que se seguiram, porque a mancha em seu nebuloso passado o travava, o inibia… aparecia diante de Atena só quando era formalmente requisitado, além de evitar contato com todos aqueles que no Santuário viviam, incluindo seus amigos de toda vida, Máscara da Morte e Shura, sendo que estes, apesar de estarem tão ou mais arrependidos do que ele, decidiram prosseguir com suas vidas dentro de uma certa normalidade, mas… ele mesmo não tinha forças para tal.

Isso, até conhecer uma certa pessoa… uma doce e bonita moça que o fez enxergar o mundo por outro prisma, por uma nova perspectiva…

Cerca de cinco anos atrás, uma tímida e intrigante jovem chegou à Grecia para ser o braço direito de Saori Kido nos assuntos relacionados à vida da rica herdeira fora dos limites do Santuário, pois além de cuidar de toda a dinâmica do mitológico local, no qual era auxiliada com maestria por Shion, a lilás também era a herdeira do volumoso patrimônio de Mitsumasa Kido, e com isso, vez ou outra tinha que promover eventos em prol da Fundação Graad, participar de encontros políticos ao redor do mundo, além de fazer buscas por novos aspirantes para suas fileiras, pois como deusa da sabedoria estava sempre um passo à frente de um possível inimigo à espreita, e Minu era uma espécie de secretária particular da deusa, organizando a movimentada agenda extra Santuário da mesma.

A jovem de curtas madeixas azuis usava suas bucólicas maria-chiquinhas como penteado corriqueiro, vestindo-se sempre de modo bem simples, contrastando com a elegância natural de Atena, fato que faziam muitos a enxergarem como simplória e sem sal, o que divergia e muito com a opinião do distinto pisciano, que via nela uma beleza única, singular… algo que mexia com seu interior de uma maneira que jamais havia experimentado… um sentimento que mulher alguma, em todos esses anos, havia obtido êxito em despertar em si.

Minu tinha uma rotina extenuante, cansativa, pois Saori Kido era uma mulher famosa mundialmente, dona de um imponente império e requisitada para inúmeros compromissos e obrigações, porém, a acanhada japonesa encontrava em meio à todo esse turbilhão de responsabilidades tempo para se aprimorar e estudar, e à noitinha, ia religiosamente para a Universidade de Atenas, que era outra instituição bancada com o dinheiro dos Kido dentre as muitas em território grego, para cursar Administração de Empresas, ramo que em sua determinada mente, iria agregar valor ao seu currículo, e retribuir com serviços de excelência tudo o que Atena fazia por ela.

E foi à caminho para a faculdade que um dia Afrodite resolveu abordá-la, porém, sentindo-se como um adolescente, ficou apreensivo e preferiu segui-la de longe, meditando em uma maneira de se aproximar sem passar a impressão de que era um aproveitador de meninas indefesas ou algo do tipo. Nisso, ao ver Minu passando pela entrada do Santuário, não pôde deixar de sentir um profundo asco ao se deparar com dois soldados rasos dizendo coisas absurdas à ela, ato que fez seu sangue ferver em suas veias.

“ - Que garota mais desenxabida! - gritou um dos homens ao ver que a japonesa se aproximava dos portões - Nossa deusa poderia ter uma secretária bem mais gostosa, não é mesmo, Agnus?

\- Isso é… - o aludido coça o queixo encarando Minu, que finge não escutar aquelas grosserias, e continua a caminhar rumo à saída - Tinha que ser um mulherão, no estilo das Amazonas que servem à ela, e não uma menina desmilinguida que ainda usa chiquinhas! - ri de se escancarar, enquanto a azulada baixa seu marejado olhar, pois por mais que não desse trela pra esse tipo de assédio, não podia evitar sentir-se a pior das criaturas ao ser ridicularizada só por ser quem é.

O que a jovem estrangeira nunca cogitou que pudesse ocorrer em meio aquela situação constrangedora, foi ver como uma rosa vermelha passou bem rente à si, indo parar cravada na rocha onde um dos guardas estava recostado, sendo que os espinhos da flor chegaram a ferir superficialmente o rosto do indivíduo, que cheio de medo, gaguejava sem poder se controlar.

\- S-se… Senhor Afrodite!? O-o que foi que eu…?

Não terminou seu questionamento, pois o Dourado levantou o sujeito pelo pescoço, o deixando à alguns centímetros do chão, e num mix de frieza e indiferença, disse cortante.

\- Não se atrevam a perturbar o direito de ir e vir da senhorita Minu, pois da próxima vez, não hesitarei em picotar toda essa sua carne podre com as minhas rosas, entendeu ou quer que eu seja mais claro? - com uma de suas fiéis companheiras posicionada em seus lábios, o pisciano o larga como se fosse uma trouxa de roupas sujas no chão, e se dirige ao outro soldado em seguida - Espero que, para o seu bem, aprenda a se comportar como homem, e não como um verme qualquer. - atira a rosa que restava consigo, que foi parar perto dos pés do infeliz sentinela, que quase teve uma síncope ao ver a venenosa flor tão perto de si.

\- S-sim, Senhor Afrodite! - o vil serviçal vai acudir seu igual que gemia dolorido no chão de terra, enquanto o sueco se achega à Minu, que o mira sem disfarçar um amplo sorriso em sua delicada face.

\- Senhorita Minu. - traz para si a mão macia com sutileza, e nesta deposita um casto beijo - Peço para que não tome o grotesco comportamento desses animais como algo comum aos demais habitantes do Santuário. A grande maioria dos guerreiros tem um profundo respeito pelas pessoas que prestam serviços à nossa deusa, e fique certa de que nada semelhante à esse lamentável episódio haverá de se repetir futuramente. - diz polido, mas no fundo, estava nervoso, inquieto diante da franzina japonesa.

\- Eu acredito em suas palavras, e sei que esses dois idiotas não falam por todos aqui dentro. - ela sorri um tanto recatada, dando alguns passos vagarosos ao retomar sua caminhada, sendo que agora era acompanhada de perto pelo belíssimo Dourado - Sabe… agradeço sua ajuda, pois há dias vinha escutando piadinhas maldosas desses caras, mas, fiquei receosa de levar mais problemas à Saori além dos que ela já possui. - revelou sem jeito - Não costumo me importar com esse tipo de deboche, pois no fundo sei que tudo o que eles dizem é mesmo verdade, mas… tem vezes que tais palavras doem… - se esforça para não chorar, e o galante Cavaleiro imediatamente para o seu andar, e a vira para si, onde diz convicto.

\- Nada do que esses canalhas disseram é verdade, e lhe rogo para que não permita que esses pensamentos depreciativos se apropriem de sua mente. Cada um tem sua beleza, e todas são ímpares, incomparáveis… - sem que percebesse, beijou com ternura a testa de Minu, que fechou os olhos, apreciando assim o calor daquele contato tão acolhedor e aconchegante - Dentro deste solo sagrado sou considerado por muitos o mais belo entre os belos, porém, esse título não apaga em mim a vergonha que sinto em ter sido um daqueles que apunhalou nossa deusa… não afasta de minha consciência a culpa que sinto por ter sido tão covarde e ordinário. - aninha as melindrosas mãos femininas em meio às suas, e continua seu raciocínio - Compreende o que quero dizer? Não se desmereça, pois a simplicidade de sua beleza reluz através de suas ações, que são muito mais honradas do que as minhas foram por anos.

As palavras do sueco tocaram fundo a alma de Minu, que sorrido enternecida, levou suas mãos às laterais do perfeito rosto do rapaz, acariciando a impecável cútis dele devotadamente… como se fosse algo precioso, raro…

\- Creio que um guerreiro capaz de um gesto de nobreza como o de agora pouco não é alguém sem honra. - com seu fino polegar, seca o cantinho do olho esquerdo dele, onde depois o pousa bem em cima de sua famosa pintinha, e ali continua a acariciá-lo afetuosamente - Errar é inerente ao ser humano, Afrodite, e se você verdadeiramente se arrependeu de seus atos, erga a sua cabeça e siga. Se Atena, que foi a mais prejudicada em toda essa história o perdoou, não precisa continuar se martirizando… basta viver plenamente e ser feliz.

Sentindo-se edificado com as simples, porém certeiras palavras da moça, o Cavaleiro entrelaça seus longilíneos dedos nos fios azuis escuros dos cabelos da japonesa, e sem querer desmancha as chiquinhas que os prendiam, e ela, mesmo desacostumada a andar com suas mechas soltas, não se incomodou com esse pormenor, e permitiu que o sueco se aproximasse ainda mais de sua face, e em seu lábios, capturasse um beijo repleto de bem querer e desejo, gesto que em princípio a paralisou, mas que ao notar o calor que dele provinha, retribuiu o gostoso ósculo dado por ele, abrindo passagem para que a língua experiente do homem adentrasse sua boca, e com suavidade subjugasse a sua própria língua, onde ambas passaram a bailar displicentemente… apaixonadamente…

A recatada menina nunca se imaginou sendo beijada com tanto zêlo e cuidado, ainda mais por um homem tão lindo quanto Afrodite, mas, soube ali, naquele beijo, que definitivamente estavam destinados um ao outro, e que seria o esteio dele para se reerguer, assim como ele seria sua fortaleza, seu porto seguro…

A falta de oxigênio quebra momentaneamente aquele contato intimista, e determinado, o Guardião de Peixes diz com seus lábios grudados aos dela.

\- Eu quero e vou me esforçar para esquecer o passado e ser feliz, mas… preciso que esteja ao meu lado para concretizar meu objetivo. - dá um demorado selinho na entreaberta boca da sorridente jovem, que custa a acreditar naquela tão inusitada declaração - Aceita trilhar esse caminho ao meu lado?

\- Sim… eu aceito…

Na pontinha dos pés ela mais uma vez une seus lábios aos dele, o abraçando com muito esmero, como se o tivesse amparando, protegendo, enquanto ele a estreitava contra si com amabilidade e doçura, fazendo daqueles poucos minutos uma magnífica e utópica eternidade."

Ao sentir o balanço das águas espumadas da jacuzzi, Afrodite voltou de sua pequena viagem ao passado, e ao mirar à sua frente, viu sua esposa, que estava nua e com os cabelos presos num displicente coque, sentar-se de frente à si, e sorrindo alegremente como lhe era de costume, indaga ao seu amado.

\- Pensando em algo importante? - se aproxima do azulado e retira algumas pequenas mechas molhadas que caíam por sobre os claríssimos orbes dele - Saori te designou alguma missão por esses dias? - imaginou ao ver o quão sério estava seu marido.

Num movimento rápido ele a traz para si, onde seus corpos quase que se encaixam dentro daquela água morna e convidativa, e mirando-a detenidamente, ele fala sem hesitação.

\- Estava pensando em ti… e em como minha vida ganhou um novo sentido… um novo significado desde que descobri meu amor por você. - beija sensualmente a boca rosada de Minu, arrancando excitantes suspiros da mesma, e depois prendendo com seus dentes o lábio inferior dela, que adorava quando ele fazia isso, pois achava essas mordidinhas sumamente sedutoras - Sou um novo homem… e devo cada momento feliz em minha nova vida à ti, minha linda. - continua a olhá-la fixamente, e declara com um largo sorriso - Eu te amo…

\- Eu também te amo, e é uma honra saber que sou especial para ti... que te ajudei a superar seus medos, seus receios… - beija lentamente o cantinho dos lábios do rapaz, que sente seu corpo todo arrepiar diante esse pequeno e extasiante gesto - Me entregar de corpo e alma à esse sentimento foi o melhor que fiz por mim… e por você...

Mais um ardoroso beijo é trocado pelo casal, que se aprofunda nas ousadas carícias que se sucederiam, se deixando levar pela libido que os uniriam como uma só pessoa, um só ser.

Há cinco anos ambos eram dois indivíduos avulsos, cada um com suas dores, seus complexos, seus karmas. Porém, quando seus destinos se cruzaram, Minu encontrou no sueco mais do que alguém bonito e desejável... encontrou enfim sua alma gêmea… aquele a quem iria amar por toda vida, e assim também acontecia com Afrodite, pois a japonesa seria mais do que somente uma companheira… seria, hoje e sempre a pessoa mais importante para si, pois ela lhe devolveu o que mais precioso tinha: uma razão para continuar vivo.

Fim.

**Author's Note:**

> Esse pequeno texto é um misto de reflexão e romance, e escolhi Minu pois ela possui uma beleza singela, algo que creio que seria apreciado por Afrodite que é alguém que consegue enxergar a beleza além da exuberância, e se concentra na verdadeira qualidade de uma pessoa, que é a sua essência.
> 
> O homem à quem Saori olha de relance é Odisseu, Cavaleiro de Ofiúco de ND, obra ainda em andamento de Masami Kurumada. Eu o escolhi pelo simples motivo de que ele, na Guerra Santa Passada, era um curandeiro e considerado por muitos um santo, e tem uma ligação estreita com Asclépio, homenageado pela constelação de Serpentário, e um dos poucos deuses além de Hades que tem o poder de ressuscitar os mortos.


End file.
